memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Helo
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! D-4 Battlecruiser Also, please keep in mind our strict canon policy: as the D-4 vessel never appeared on screen, although it makes for good background, it doesn't deserve it's own article. Welcome. - AJ Halliwell 03:25, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :Actually, it turns out we already had most of the info at Vorok's battle cruiser, as well as a picture. - AJ Halliwell 03:47, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Remastered images Please do not upload images with website or tv logos on them. Also, please follow our image use policy, as well, please be aware of our procedures in . Thanks --Alan del Beccio 05:32, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, this also applies to images from StarTrek.com. We are not allowed to use those images here on MA. Please take note of this when making future uploads. Thanks! -- Sulfur 18:30, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :(as copied from my note at User talk:Gvsualan...) :Please see the discussion at MA:Images for deletion for more discussion on this matter. -- Sulfur 18:41, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Constant edits Hello, Helo. :) I just wanted to say that we appreciate your contributions, however, it is asked that you please use the "show preview" button as often as possible while editing. This button, which you can find directly to the right of the "save page" button, allows you to preview your work without constantly saving to the database. By constantly saving, not only does it put an unnecessary load on the database, but it is also an annoyance when viewing the . So it is asked that you please use the "show preview" button as much as you can. Thank you! :) --From Andoria with Love 07:56, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :It is also asked that you review the policy page to familiarize yourself with what should be included in the primary article content and what should be included as background information only. Thanks again. --From Andoria with Love 08:03, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Reply In response to the question you left on my talk page, the alterations were acceptable (with the exception of a point of view error, as pointed out above), it's just the number of separate alterations you made within a short period time that needs work. By using the "show preview" button, you can check for errors and other things that need to be fixed without saving to the database until you are sure (or, at least, relatively sure) you are finished and ready to save. Hope that clarifies things. :) Also, you can keep this discussion on this page if you wish, as I will be monitoring the recent changes and will know when you reply here. --From Andoria with Love 08:09, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :The difference in the number of Gorn fingers and the possibility of divergence would indeed be relevant background information. Noting it as diverging evolution is speculation, which must be avoided in the main article content, so it's best that it stay as background information (i.e. it should be italicized or moved into the background section). The same goes for the note about the Gorn eyes, which currently is not italicized. :Anyways, for the next ten minutes, you can continue the discussion on this page. After that point, though, I will be going to bed so you can leave any replies or further comments or questions on my talk page at that point and I will be alerted to your messages when I log back on. If you have a question you would prefer have answered quickly, though, you can contact another administrator for assistance, though you may want to view the first to see if any of them are active. We also have a number of who I'm sure would be willing to assist you; one who may still be around at this time is bp. Just remember to sign your posts by adding four tildes (~~~~) to the end of your message. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:33, 2 March 2007 (UTC)